When We Get Married
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: "Kalau kita menikah nanti namamu menjadi Takao Shintarou dong!" "Bu ... Bukan begitu, Bakao! Namamu justru yang menjadi Midorima Kazunari!" / TakaMidoTaka / Mochiyo-sama's request


**"When We Get Married."**

**Warning: Fluff**-fail.**  
Rate: T**.**  
Disclaimer:**Kuroko no Basuke is **not mine**.  
**Word Count: **1,278 words.  
**Author's note: **Heyya! Rein here! /waves/ 3 hal yang perlu di sampaikan! **1. **ini fic requestan dari **Pilong** a.k.a **Mochiyo-sama** semoga dikau suka! /o/ **2. ** Terimakasih banyak untuk **Arisu ** atas masukan kata-katanya! **3. Happy Valentine's Day!** walaupun fic ini tidak berhubungan dengan Valentine!

**En-Joy!**

* * *

"Panaaaas!" Takao berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri secara berulang-ulang di atas kasur Midorima. "Shin-_chan_, panas!" ia tidak berhenti mengeluh kepada _kekasih_nya yang tengah duduk di meja belajar mengerjakan PR liburan musim panas. Pria yang sedari tadi ia panggil hanya terdiam dan sesekali menaikkan kacamata hitamnya yang merosot.

Midorima memang dari awal berniat mengabaikan keluhan pemuda yang tiduran di atas kasurnya itu. Tapi sekarang entah sudah keberapa kali Takao mengeluh_—_Midorima sudah berhenti menghitung sejak 10 menit yang lalu_—_benar-benar membuat Midorima tidak konsentrasi. Hilang kesabaran, ia pun teriak. "Berhenti mengeluh, Takao! Kerjakan PRmu!"

Walaupun musim panas hampir berakhir, siang ini amat sangat panas. Mungkin terlalu panas untuk Takao Kazunari yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Midorima_—_lebih tepatnya meminta bantuan mengerjakan PR liburan musim panas. Dan untunglah Midorima mau membantunya walau ia menjawab 'Bu ... Bukannya aku mau membantumu ya! Aku juga sedang mengerjakan PR _nanodayo_.' dengan muka merah.

"Tapi Shin-_chan_ hari ini panas sekali!" Takao berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda berambut hijau yang mengerjakan PRnya pada meja belajar. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang pemuda yang ia panggil 'Shin-_chan_' itu. "Kita beli es krim yuk!" manik _sapphire_nya berbinar membayangkan dinginnya es krim memanjakan lidahnya.

"Tidak," kalimat penolakan keluar dari mulut Midorima seraya tangannya menepis tangan Takao. "Kubuatkan minum saja." dengan itu pemuda berambut hijau ini berjalan keluar kamar. Takao mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan mencoba mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan kekasihnya itu. 'Shin-_chan_'nya akan membuatkan minum untuknya? Tumben, tapi memikirkannya saja membuat Takao senyam-senyum sendiri. Belum lagi di saat dinginnya minuman memuaskan kerongkongannya. _Point Guard_ SMA _Shūtoku_ ini langsung duduk di samping meja kecil pada tengah kamar Midorima menunggu kekasihnya itu masuk.

Senyuman Takao kembali mengembang karena Midorima kembali masuk ke kamar membawa dua gelas berwarna biru dan kuning. "Asik! Terimakasih Shin-_chan_~" dan langsung menyambar mug berwarna kuning sesaat setelah kedua _mug_ tersebut diletakkan pada meja kecil. Mulutnya sudah tidak sabar lagi mencicipi _mug_ yang berisi_—_

_—_coklat panas?

"Shin-_chan_! Ini kenapa coklat panas? Hari ini kan panas sekali!" keluh Takao yang sebenarnya bingung kenapa disuguhi coklat panas. Memang Takao senang pemuda _tsundere_ di hadapannya ini membuatkannya minum, tapi yang benar saja, masa di hari yang panas minum coklat panas? Untung saja Takao belum meminumnya.

"Coklat panas itu _Lucky Item_ku hari ini, _nanodayo_." pemuda bersurai hijau itu tanpa protes meminum coklat panasnya. Takao menaikkan alisnya, aneh tidak panaskah meminum coklat panas hari ini? "Tapi Shin-_chan—_"

"_—_Cepat minum, _Bakao_." sebuah tatapan mengancam dikirim Midorima kepada pria di hadapannya seraya ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Takao pun meminumnya sedikit.

Midorima kembali menduduki kursi dekat meja belajarnya dan melanjutkan PR liburan musim panasnya. "Cepat kerjakan PRmu. Aku tidak punya waktu seharian untukmu, _nanodayo_!"

Takao menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur Midorima dan menatap PRnya yang sebenernya masih kosong. "Shin-_chan_ mau pergi? Kemana? Dengan siapa? Bersama teman-teman _Teikou_mu? Kok aku tidak diajak?" pemuda berambut _raven_ ini mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memberikan sejuta pertanyaan kepada kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda berkacamata hitam ini hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu. "Bukan, aku harus datang ke pernikahan kerabatku nanti sore." jelasnya tanpa menatap mata Takao yang haus akan jawaban. "Pernikahan kerabatmu?" Takao tersenyum lebar. "Sampaikan selamatku pada mereka ya!" dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah 'hm' pelan dari Midorima sesaat setelah pensil mekaniknya ia lepas dari genggaman tangannya.

"Loh? Shin-_chan_ sudah selesai PRnya?" Takao berdiri untuk melihat PR Midorima yang sudah dijawab semua. "Bantu aku kerjakan punyaku dong~" ia menatap manik _emerald_ kekasihnya dengan tatapan memohon dan tentunya sebuah cengiran masih tertempel di wajahnya.

"Huh, ba ... baiklah, hanya karena aku masih ingat jawabannya _nanodayo_!" jawab Midorima dengan _tsundere_ seperti biasa. "Memangnya kau tinggal berapa nomor lagi?" tanyanya lagi seraya tangannya meraih buku warna merah milik Takao yang terbengkalai di atas kasur. "Ja ... Jangan!" buru-buru pria bersurai _raven_ ini menyambar buku PRnya. "Se ... Sejujurnya aku_—_"

"_—_Kenapa? Baru mengerjakan setengahnya?" alis Midorima mengerut tanda ia bingung dengan kelakuan Takao. "Bukan itu!" dengan cepat Takao membuang buku PRnya ke belakang punggungnya. "Sejujurnya aku..." ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke bawah menghindari tatapan dari Midorima yang penuh pertanyaan. "Ja ... Jangan marah ya?" Midorima mengangguk, ia tidak akan marah jika Takao baru mengerjakan setengah atau lebih. Toh kalau tinggal setengah atau satu per empat lagi berarti tinggal sedikit, 'kan?

"A ... Aku,"

"Kau...?"_  
_

"Aku belum mengerjakan sama sekali."

Sesaat setelah Takao mengatakan itu, Midorima benar-benar marah.

**.:TakaoMidorima****:****.**

Midorima sudah entah kesekian kalinya menghela nafas mengajari Takao mengerjakan PR. Padahal sebentar lagi ia harus pergi tapi Takao belum selesai mengerjakan PRnya. Berkali-kali pemuda berambut hijau ini mengecek alorji dan berharap orang tuanya_—_yang sudah di rumah kerabatnya_—_belum menghubunginya.

"_Nee_, Shin_-chan_," panggil Takao yang sedang menulis.

"Hm?"

"Kalau menikah... nama keluarganya berubah dong?" tidak ada angin maupun hujan_—_dan ini memang musim panas_—_pertanyaan ini muncul begitu saja. Otak Takao tersambar apa pula sampai-sampai ia bertanya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja, bodoh." pemuda berkacamata hitam ini menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

Takao hanya menjawab sebuah 'Hm' yang panjang sebelum ia menatap kekasihnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau kita menikah nanti namamu menjadi Takao Shintarou dong!"

_diam_.

Sepertinya otaknya Takao memang sudah rusak karena kepanasan.

"A ... Apa?!" warna merah cerah mewarnai pipi seorang Midorima Shintarou. Ralat, benar-benar merah. "Bu ... Bukan begitu, _B__akao_! Namamu justru yang menjadi Midorima Kazunari!"

"Eh, kenapa—"

Pemuda berambut hijau ini menjatuhkan pemuda berambut _raven_ di hadapannya ke atas kasur dan mengunci kedua tangannya. Kacamata hitamnya ia lepas dan ia letakkan dengan aman di atas meja. "Karena aku di atas, _nanodayo_." katanya walaupun warna pipinya masih sedikit merah.

"Hee," pemuda yang berada di bawah malah tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia kemudian membalikkan posisi sehingga ia berada di atas. "Bukannya Shin-_chan_ lebih suka kalau aku di atas?" deretan gigi putih tampak pada mulut seorang Takao Kazunari.

"_Che_, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, idiot." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup sebagian mukanya dengan lengannya. Ia tidak ingin Takao semakin tersenyum senang melihat warna merah di pipinya. Tangan kanan Takao menggenggam pergelangan tangan dan menyingkirkannya dari wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan-lahan Takao memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Midorima yang semakin lama semakin merah.

Jarak demi jarak mulai terhapus. Sedikit lagi tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Tapi—

_Kriiiing!_

—Ponsel Midorima berbunyi.

Kembali ke realita, Midorima langsung mendorong Takao dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan sejak tadi. Dan ia juga harus mengontrol suaranya yang bergetar ketika mengangkat telepon.

Setelah mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari orangtua Midorima, pemuda berambut hijau ini menutup ponsel _flip_nya dan berjalan mendekati Takao. "Kau pinjam PRku saja, aku harus pergi sekarang." jelasnya tanpa menatap iris _sapphire_ milik kekasihnya—masih malu. Ia mengambil buku PRnya dan memberikannya pada Takao.

"O ... Oke, makasi banyak Shin-_chan_!" Takao menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup dan menerima PR milik Midorima. "Eh, ini belum Shin-_chan_ beri nama." Takao mengembalikan lagi buku PR tersebut dikarenakan ia melihat kotak nama kosong.

Pemuda berambut hijau ini langsung mengambil bukunya dan menulis namanya pada kotak nama. "Pu ... Pulang sana, aku harus pergi_, nanodayo_!" ia menarik Takao keluar kamarnya sampai depan pintu rumah. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini! Dah, Shin-_cha—_"

Midorima langsung membanting pintu tanpa berkata apapun atau mendengarkan kata Takao.

"_Tsundere_ Shin-_chan_ ya _tsundere_," Takao mengangkat bahunya tapi ia masih tersenyum karena ia menganggap itu lucu. "Setidaknya aku dapat pinjeman PR~" Takao mengecek isi buku PR kekasihnya itu sambil jalan pulang. Ketika ia menutup bukunya barulah ia sadar ada keganjilan yang membuat ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Bukannya Midorima Shintarou lah yang terisi dalam kolom nama melainkan '_Takao Shintarou_.' entah sengaja atau tidak._  
_

"Gawat, Shin-_chan_ akan membunuhku kalau begini caranya," dan senyuman itu semakin melebar.

**-End-**

* * *

**A little A/N**:

Selesai? Apa... Selesai? Oke abaikan, saya hanya sedikit tidak percaya bisa selesai tepat waktu.

Ini request dari Pilong a.k.a **Mochiyo-sama**! stalk dia, pro OwO)b

Maaf ya kalau tidak sesuai bayanganmu ;_; Maaf ya kalau ceritanya justru ga fokus pada requestanmu—kebanyakan basa-basi. /dor

Anyway, semoga Pilong suka! /o/

**Happy Valentine's Day**, semua! walaupun fic ini ga berhubungan dengan Valentine.

Akhir kata, **Kritik/Saran** tolong di sampaikan di review!

**Terimakasih Sudah Membaca!**


End file.
